Familia
by rictus
Summary: "La familia se acepta tal cual, la familia es unida, la familia no se ataca" ese fue el juramento que hicieron los pequeños mirando fijamente al otro…Lastima que esas promesas siempre se rompen, aun más cuando se quieren cuidar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título****:** Familia

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** _"La familia se acepta tal cual, la familia es unida, la familia no se ataca"_ ese fue el juramento que hicieron los pequeños mirando fijamente al otro… Lastima que esas promesas siempre se rompen, aun más cuando se quieren cuidar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertinence a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** _El_ pensaba que iba ser otro ataque mas; fácilmente se deshizo de los habitantes de esa casa, pero cuando lanzo el rayo verde al bebe, supo que era _Harry_.

* * *

><p>1.- lo mejor para el mundo se vuelve insignificante cuando veo tus necesidades…<p>

Las fuertes oleadas de viento dejaban el lugar polvoso y desagradable, o al menos esa era la idea de Petunia, que no podía ver el lugar sin imaginarse un criadero de cerdos.

Arrugo la nariz y dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa, intentando recordar porque había salido a esas horas, sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

En la esquina alguien intentaba acallar lamento de un bebe que no tardo en hacer ruido después de despertarse. Algo difícil tomado en cuenta que lo abrazaba llorando lágrimas silenciosas, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Harry, Harry— intento recuperar su respiración—lo siento, lo siento no quise… no a ti… si hubiera sabido…yo no los hubiera…que… puedo…

Su frase inconclusa era llenada por palabras que no quería pensar. El tiempo, el espacio puede ser fracturado si no lo regresamos, era lo que su mente le decía, tristemente su corazón concordaba en la decisión, aun si sus razones fueran cegadas por el bien de el pequeño, y sus sentimientos, lo único además de su cuerpo que renegaba, le decía que lo cuidara, que lo tuviera solo para el.

Inevitablemente sus lagrimas dejaron de ser silenciosas terminado la queja del niño espantado, enfocando su vista al mayor; al verlo en su pequeña mente infantil supo que hacer. Y el gran Voldemort al recibir solo una sonrisa del pequeño gimió la verdad ineludible frente a sus ojos.

— ¡por favor! Quédate, no me hagas dejarlo ir.

Segundos, minutos, horas, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado, a el solo le importo cuando tuvo que dejar la carta al pequeño Harry en su bolsillo, un relicario con una S y un gira tiempo en su cuello.

—vuelve a mi lo mas pronto que puedas.

Roto las tortuosas vueltas y lo dejo ir, segundos pasaron y una luz ilumino el lugar...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Título****:** Familia

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** _"La familia se acepta tal cual, la familia es unida, la familia no se ataca"_ ese fue el juramento que hicieron los pequeños mirando fijamente al otro… Lastima que esas promesas siempre se rompen, aun más cuando se quieren cuidar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertinence a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:**Siempre había deseado que su vida fuera la del otro chico, pero eso nunca podría ser, el solo viviría esa fantasía en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>2.- Sueños<p>

Harry estaba seguro de dos cosas desde que podía recordar, que su cabello nunca se lograría acomodar y que sus los adultos eran extraños. Porque no podía comprender como en un segundo sus papás se estaban gritando y al siguiente desmentían tal cosa regalándole sonrías extrañas y un montón de juegos que se volvían aburridos con el paso del tiempo. Comenzó a sospechar que algo estaba mal cuando encontró un libro lleno de dibujos sobre familia nada parecida a la suya

Pero se confirmaron a los cuatro años cuando su mamá tomo sus maletas y se fue con el de la mano, su padre los alcanzo cuando ellos ya estaban en la capilla son la intención de despedirse del el padre, al último que visitaron en ese pequeño pueblo.

— ¡devuélveme a mi hijo!

— ¿tu hijo?, al que has descuidado por tu "trabajo"

Otra vez de nuevo los gritos, y como cada vez Harry huyo de ahí sin saber que eso no era parecido a su casa. La iglesia le pareció el lugar más seguro habiendo visto a unos niños entrando, todos vestidos de uniformes, cortes, y expresiones similares.

Al entrar escucho como el padre hablaba sobre la vida de alguien importante o eso creía, su madre al dormir le hablaba de lo mismo. Todos los niños están sentados en un grupo sin la necesidad de que las mujeres de negro les dijeran nada, todos exceptuando un niño que parecía alejado, eso aun tomando en cuenta que el estaba a solo un paso de otro compañero. Y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el niño que veía en sus sueños, el que tenia miedo y hacia que los otros lo sintieran por el, era el niño que odiaba, que le dolía mucho, era ese niño por el que lloraba cada ves que soñaba, al que maltrataban y que maltrataba. Del que aprendía muchas cosas pero sobre todo comprendía el lado más obscuro del mundo, aun sin saberlo, con solo entrar en su cabeza.

Y era en momentos como ese que agradecía tener dos papás para poder también ver el lado luminoso, la felicidad y los sentimientos positivos. Pero sus divagaciones se vieron cortadas cuando el niños que ocupaba sus pensamientos lo volteo a ver, realmente el esperaba una advertencia por su falta de educación no una mirada sorprendida.

En ese momento por una fuerza invisible no conocía, el destino decido que ellos se debían conocer, por lo mismo una de las monjas lo noto.

—Querido— le llamo al no conocer su nombre logrando que el intercambio de miradas acabara— que estas haciendo aquí

—me perdí— para el era mejor decir eso que hablar sobre lo que ocurría afuera—Hm, pero puedo estar aquí un rato ¿no?

Sus palabras eran casi susurros, y no dejaba de admirar el suelo.

—claro, claro, pero tus padres deban estar preocupados.

—yo…creo…que…Hm…no se donde están, pero pronto me encontraran estoy seguro. Por favor— dejo que su cara demostrar su suplica— podría dejarme oír, solo un rato.

La monja ya con planes de anunciarlo después de la misa le indico un lugar junto al raro niño, esperaba que nada le sucediera pero necesitaba mantenerlo vigilado.

La mirada cortante que le dio su compañero de asiento le dejo claro que no quería hablar con el, pero, tal ves fue la música del coro, las oraciones en palabras vacías, los juramentos que seguramente serian rotos o un impulso realmente no lo sabia, ni siquiera el significado de la palabra la única cosa de la que si estuvo consiente fue lo que dijo.

—hola

—hola

—me llamo Harry

—yo soy Tom.

Cuando fue anunciado por la monja y al no recibir ninguna respuesta, pasaron tantas cosas que no entendió; ni cuando le dijeron que iba a vivir en otro lado, o cuando le dieron un aburrido uniforme y le mostraron su cuarto compartido, pero lo que menos pudo comprender es como el destino insistía que ellos se encontraran.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los reviews, y quisiera decirles que todos los resumenes de capitulos espero que sean pensamientos de voldemort y no pedazos de el capitulo.<p>

Gracias por leer :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título****:** Familia

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** _"La familia se acepta tal cual, la familia es unida, la familia no se ataca"_ ese fue el juramento que hicieron los pequeños mirando fijamente al otro… Lastima que esas promesas siempre se rompen, aun más cuando se quieren cuidar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertinence a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:**

3.- _El_ siempre tuvo envidia del niño y lo odio por no apreciar lo que tenia, aun cuando sus padres se estaban separando los tenia; pero cuando vio ese antiguo recuerdo simplemente pudo sentir lastima por todo el tiempo que fue engañado.

* * *

><p>3.- ¿Por qué?<p>

Aun cuando debería estar triste Harry pensaba que tal ves eso no era tan malo, ya no había gritos repentinos cuando sus padres creía que no los oía, y las pesadillas con ese niño que ahora sabia que se llamaba Tom había terminado, lo malo es que extrañaba sus cosas y ahora en vez de tener pesadillas con Tom las tenia con la luz verde. Era helada, era silenciosa, era simplemente terrorífica.

Pero regresando a sus cosas, extrañaba su cama, su comida y su ropa. Y todo esto había llegado a su cabeza con solo tres días, por otro lado las monjas se le intentaban acercar, junto con sus compañeros, logrando extraer solo su nombre y deduciendo lo demás. Un niño abandonado o que había escapado de su casa.

Aparentemente después de ese intercambio de palabras Tom dejo de hablarle permanentemente, algo que no afectaría tanto si no tuviera que verle por tanto tiempo, o esas si miradas acusadoras no le persiguieran. Es casi como si el supiera la verdad de sus padres, de su falta de palabras, de su vida.

Tom, quería saber un poco mas de el, le extrañaba la forma en la que el niño se alejaba, de la forma en que le molestaban, pero sobre todo porque el podía ver lo que ocurría ahí. Hubo un momento en que pensó en que eran pesadillas, ahora sabia que era la realidad, que más podía ser si lo que soñaba era exactamente igual a lo que veía.

* * *

><p>Un luz verde bloqueo su vista y con un suspiro sonoro se levanto de la cama; tenia miedo, ya no quería verlo, ¿porque?, ¿porque le tenia tanto miedo a algo tan simple?, ¿porque cada ves que la veía sentía… sentía, algo que con las pocas palabras que tenia no podía definir?<p>

Y ¿Por qué Tom lo estaba observando enojado?

Regreso la vista pero el niño ya se había cubierto con sus sabanas.

Tom, era alguien muy extraño, y lo odiaba al parecer por una razón incomprensible, fue lo último que su mente agotada pensó.

* * *

><p>Había hablado mucho de Tom, mas de lo que había hablado de sus padres, pero aunque los dos fueran incomprensibles en sus acciones, Tom era alguien que te guiaba hacia el.<p>

—Niños ahora vamos a salir, tenemos que comportarnos bien, estas salidas no se dan muy seguido y… —siguió hablando de los buenos modales y la advertencias inútiles si es que alguien se quisiera robar esos niños.

—Yo contigo— la vos de una niña le llamo la atención, al parecer todos se habían acomodado en equipos

—Sara— le sonrió—hm

—Vamos a hacer parejas—le susurro—en que mundo vives Harry

Dio una risa nerviosa y caminaron hacia la puerta—sabes dicen que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, alguien esta…—volteo hacia ambos lados—robando niños

— ¿Por qué?

—no se

—los adultos están locos

—ni que lo dudes

Tom choco su hombro al pasar por la puerta de metal, y le dio una de las miradas de odio—pero nadie tan loco como Tom

— ¿Por qué lo tratan así? — medito y pregunto intentado saciar sus curiosidad

—El es raro

—y si yo lo fuera

—por dios Harry tu no eres raro, tu eres mi amigo.

Se sintió tan mal, porque si Tom era malo por ser raro, que seria el si tenia sueños de ese orfanato, el no quería ser raro.

El frio le recibió dándole un escalofrió, vio pasar las casas de todos tamaños y colores. Sin duda lo que mas había extrañado era sus salidas, adoraba más que nada esa libertad. Oía la gente comprando sus alimentos, regateando o simplemente contando sobre la vecina de la amiga de mi hermana, la gente al verlos les sonreía y si les caías bien te regalaban algo, como el panadero que siempre le daba un pan adoraba los dulces.

—Pequeño Harry— se había separado se su grupo— tienes que venir mas a menudo, ¿Dónde están tus papás?

—fueron a comprar algo.

—sabes no deberías alejarte mucho, ahora esta muy peligroso.

—bueno

—No les digas a tus papas— era su clave cuando le daba esos panes, los adoraba chocolate con mantequilla y otras delicias, y tomando en cuenta la abstinencia de dulces en la que lo ponían su papás era un manjar—ahora corre, no quieres perderte.

Salió con el pan en su mano, la felicidad lo inundaba, claro hasta que oyó un grito atrás suyo. Regreso y se encontró un tumulto de gente en el centro estaba Tom desmayado.

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dejaban y alcanzo a la Señorita Directora

—Harry, querido ¿donde…?

—Tom— jadeo apoyándose en su rodillas—Tom…

— ¿que te hizo?

—Tom esta en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde? —pareció dudarlo.

Y con sus ultimas fuerzas la guio lo ultimo que supo antes de también caer desmayado fue que recogían a el niño y que alguien gritaba su nombre.

* * *

><p>Sentía que volaba, el viento frio chocando sobre su cabeza, el vacio a sus pies, y sobre todo la velocidad en sus cuerpo. Hasta que la realidad le llamo. Parpadeo un par de veces ante de que su vista se aclaro, lo mas clara que podía estar, desde hace un tiempo le dolía mucho la cabeza al ver.<p>

— ¿Tom?

El niño que estaba en la cama continua seguía con su hobby de mirarlo, parecía que también se acaba de levantar y muchos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza.

—Tus papás, yo…—pareció dudarlo un poco, nunca aparatando la mirada del niño, ahora ya no había esas miradas cortantes había… lastima— los odio

—bueno tienes algo en común con ellos, también se odian, y me odian a mi.

—no es cierto, te aman, deberías estar con ellos y no aquí.

— ¿para que?

—yo que se

Volvía a su infantil actitud de mirarlo feo y fruncir el seño.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Título****:** Familia

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** _"La familia se acepta tal cual, la familia es unida, la familia no se ataca"_ ese fue el juramento que hicieron los pequeños mirando fijamente al otro… Lastima que esas promesas siempre se rompen, aun más cuando se quieren cuidar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertinence a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:**Tal ves _el_ no era muy sociable, amigable o le dirigía la palabra a alguien mas de una ves pero cuando vio a haciendo eso no pudo mas que ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>4.-por poco<p>

Las salidas a la ciudad habían aumentado como si esperaran algún resultado, pero para los niños solo eran más horas felices lejos de las cuatro paredes que les recordaban su soledad en el mundo. Ahora podía decir que conocía mas esas calles que la casa en donde en algún momento de sus cinco años, los había cumplido hace una semana, había vivido.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses, en algún momento el orfanato cayo en la pobreza, pero por alguna razón inexplicable salió a flote, a lo mejor tuvieron que vender su alma al diablo, es lo que el pequeño Harry pensaba al momento que Tom le comentaba los hechos. Pero el nunca le respondió nada.

—…no te das cuenta— susurro, de nuevo comenzaba sus platicas, mejor llamados monólogos, de grandes conspiraciones—ellos nos están vendiendo.

— ¡¿Qué?

Recibió las miradas asustadas de todo el comedor y un seño fruncido de la maestra tal ves el almuerzo no fue el mejor momento para gritar.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir? —siguió el ejemplo de su amigo en cuanto al tono

—nos están vendiendo como señuelos, para atraer a ese secuestrador.

— ¿y?

—solo digo que te cuides

Eso era extraño, Tom nunca mostraba preocupación desde que por razones misteriosas le comenzó a hablar o cuando lo ayudaba dejándolo perplejo, para negar todo y seguir molestándolo con miradas feas, tal ves si estaba loco como todos sus compañeros decían. Aun así si se preocupaba significaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>—Harry ¡mira!<p>

Una mariposa plasmada en papel le fue mostrada—se ve bien ¿no?

Sara ajito su cabello marrón y le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes— es tuya.

—gracias

Dudo un poco en que decir, para el era un poco extraño recibir regalos que no fuera de su familia

—Así no— reclamo—se tiene que dar un abrazo y un beso, Hm—pareció dudarlo poniendo un dedo en sus labios— bueno solo si quieres a esta persona, mi mamá lo hacia con mi papá cuando le regalaba cosas lindas.

—Entonces…creo que los adultos como ya e dicho están locos.

—bueno, pero a poco no es lindo

— ¿Qué?

—El dibujo— le reclamo— el dibujo Harry.

—creo que si, sabes Sara no entiendo

— ¿el dibujo?

—no la gente

—es normal, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para decirte que hacer y traducirte.

—en serio

En ese momento se sintió lleno— claro, tu eres mi mejor amigo—y como si la escena se repitiera Tom paso a su lado mirándolo feo o mejor dicho a su acompañante—Me querrías aunque fuera como Tom.

—tu no eres como el

—Pero aun si me querrías ¿no?…

Un grito los alerto del peligro y supieron por la gente que rodeaba a dos niños que había una pelea; hubo golpes, hubo sangre, hubo tantas cosas que pasaron tan rápido y se volvieron imposibles de codificar. Lo único que estuvieron consientes es que una fuerza invisible aventó a el mas grande contra ala pared dejándolo inconsciente, y valla sorpresa al saber que el pequeño era Tom.

Fueron llevados a sus recamaras pero antes de poder llegar siquiera Sara contesto su pregunta dejándolo vacio o mejor dicho lleno de tristeza— Nunca seas como Tom, porque si es así yo ya no te querré.

Nunca lo querría si demostraba ser igual a Tom, nunca lo querría por lo que fuese, nunca.

* * *

><p>De nuevo estaba afuera, tristemente es una de esa mañanas que no prometen un sol en cielo y el solo estaba con un pequeño suéter. Temblaba de frio y aun con las palabras de Sara en la cabeza, lo odiaba no podía decir otra cosa.<p>

—Harry te vas a congelar, es que no pensaste antes de salir— la vos de la cuidadora le llamo la atención— deberías dejar de divagar tanto, no es bueno que estés aquí con este frio, mejor regresa y ponte algo caliente.

Y así como lo mandaron obedeció, pasando las ya conocidas calles y los hermosos retratos de gente comprando fugazmente casi como colores a su alrededor, otra ves los gritos lo paraban, pero estos no eran abiertos y explosivos, no eran sollozantes y enmudecidos por lo que parecía una mano. Vio a un señor vestido para parecer normal, y una señora con rostro afilado intentando llevarse a dos pequeños, lo que no le afectaría si no fuera que uno de los pequeños era Sara. La niña conecto ojos con el y supo que tenia que ayudarlos, sus ojos lo rogaban.

Embestido a la mujer logrando que soltara al niño, y corrió para ayudar a Sara, pero el otro pequeño lo sujeto.

—no lo hagas Harry

—¿Tom? —dudo—no importa hay que ir por Sara

—Se la vana llevar, tenemos que salir de aquí

—ella es mi mejor amiga, yo la voy a ayudar, con o sin tu ayuda.

—claro por eso nunca le muestras lo que puedes hacer, o miénteme y dime que no lo sueñas.

Tal ves en otro momento esas palabras no le hubiesen hecho dudar como ahora, pero en su cabeza solo se repetía "nunca seas como Tom" "nunca seas como Tom", que mas podía pensar. Y aun así corrió a ayudarla, solo logrando ver el golpe que ahora tenia en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados de dolor. El hombre montado sobre ella y la pequeña sin ninguna prenda, haciendo lo mas bajo al corromper algo que no se puede defender.

Lloriqueos inundaban el lugar y el solo congelado viendo algo tan incomprensible a su punto de vista. Tan bloqueado estaba que no noto la mujer que lo apreso por la espalda dejando una horrorosa vista.

Golpes, palabras, asco, que mas se puede decir, la sonrisa burla de la mujer dando carcajadas con el aliento chocando con su cabellos y el vomito en su boca a punto de salir. Inútil, asco, odio, frustración, no quiero, por favor. Todo lo que su mente imaginaba era el deseo de estar ahí.

—Oh— grito la mujer en fingida sorpresa—creo que el niño esta llorando, no te preocupes tu sigues.

La sonrisa cómplice que el señor enviaba en su dirección y el aumento de carcajadas lo marco con miedo.

Lo siguiente fue en cámara lenta, la profanación de la inocencia, una navaja cortando desde el cuello hasta el estomago de la niña—no—replico de nuevo la mujer—eso lo íbamos a hacer en la casa—nada, frio, era casi como si el tiempo se detuviera y al mismo tiempo pasara tan rápido e incomprensible.

Tom llegando, la señora aventada por una fuerza invisible, el señor envistiendo como toro hacia ellos, y el solo congelado.

Reacciono hasta que la navaja que hace unos momentos lo había dejado sin amiga estaba en el cuellos de Tom —no te muevas pequeños monstruo o si no…

Sonrió, aun con todo lo que había echo. Sonrió burlonamente mostrando todos los asquerosos sucios dientes, lo odiaba, lo repudiaba el quería, quería que poco a poco sufriera. Como si de un deseo se tratase el hombre poco a poco callo y empezó a secarse gritando y lloriqueando un perdón que nunca seria suyo.

No supo que cara tenia pero a de ser abominable, porque su amiga no tan muerta le entrego su ultima mirada, dejado esos ojos cafés usualmente brillantes de alegría miedos, temerosos, traicionados.

El hombre dando su último grito, se convirtió en huesos que aun tenían el reflejo de moverse, y el polvo término por ser el último rastro de ese repugnante.

—…escucho gritos— la irreconocible vos del panadero lo tranquilizo, lo mas tranquilo que podía estar si realmente no pensaba nada mas que en los traicionados ojos cafés, y Tom cayendo desmayado de nuevo. La obscuridad lo rodeo.

* * *

><p>—…la secuestradora fue capturada diciendo incoherencias y juzgada como loca, aun no se sabe nada de su compañero…—la radio no dejaba de trasmitir esa noticia, el había sido dado de alta junto con Tom que no había dejado de mirarlo extrañado y ahora le hablaba de sus pensamientos, demasiado avanzados para un niño de cinco años, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca y nunca se movía casi como si tuviera miedo, como si cuerpo no reaccionara.<p>

—…yo nunca supe nada de mi familia, e estado aquí desde recién nacido—Tom de nuevo intentaba una charla inútil pero ahora con un nuevo comienzo—y tengo este nombre como mi padre, no se porque no hablas— sonrió un poco burlándose de la ironía—en realidad si, pero eso no quiere decir que tienes que dejar de hablar.

Se dio media vuelta esperando irse—no es eso— su vos era ronca por su mes de inutilidad

—entonces ¿Qué tu amiga se murió? ¿Que utilizaste "eso" y eres igual de raro que yo?

—cállate

—que tus amigos…

—que la traicione, si, yo no pude hacer nada y cuando finalmente pude ella decide que me odia.

Su plática era tan adulta que daba miedo pensar que unos niños de cinco años fueron expuestos a eso, hay cosa que no se deban ver nunca.

—entonces deja de lamentarte, a ella no le gusto que usaras "eso" no importa, tu debes mejorarlo para poder proteger lo que quieres, ser invencible.

—me ayudas

Tal ves fue lo ultimo que se le ocurriría pedirle pero ahora ya no sabia que pensar, ni siquiera le importo que Tom de nuevo lo ayudaba.

—creo que no lo podrías hacer solo ni aunque quisieras.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y los reviews :D.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Título****:** Familia

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** _"La familia se acepta tal cual, la familia es unida, la familia no se ataca"_ ese fue el juramento que hicieron los pequeños mirando fijamente al otro… Lastima que esas promesas siempre se rompen, aun más cuando se quieren cuidar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertinence a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:**Si creían que _el_ era un monstruo cuando solo movía cosas, deducía que a Harry era uno peor pues el traía muerte, pero cuando el ave movió sus alas pensó que tal ves Harry no era solo muerte

* * *

><p>5.-vida<p>

—inténtalo de nuevo

El reproche era evidente en su voz—como quieres que lo "haga"

—ya lo has "hecho", no sé porque lo niegas

—te digo que no puedo

—lo harías si de verdad quisieras

—que no

—que si

Realmente no recordaba como había hecho "eso", ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo, la imagen un poco borrosa de un esqueleto aun lo perseguía, seguido de la mirada traicionada de su amiga.

—dime entonces como haces que las cosas se muevan.

—tu…arg

Dio media vuelta topándose con el edificio del orfanato, mucha gente se alejaba de él y este pequeño espacio escondido entre los arbustos lo salvaba de muchas miradas curiosas.

Realmente no creía que podía hacerlo, si toda su vida había pensado que lo mas extraño que tenia era su familia. No sabia como iniciar sus clases y Tom no era de ayuda con sus gritos cada cinco minutos. Fue un terrible mes para sus nervios hubo momentos que hasta creía que pronto se desmayaría del enojo, a veces pensaba que Tom debería relajarse, además seria navidad en cuatro días, debería estar festejando.

El timbre junto con gritos de ya es hora de comer termino con esa nada productiva sesión.

El comedor siempre era ruidoso, más que nada al momento de servir su plato y comer, las monjas podían ser muy crueles en cuanto omitieras una oración. Formarse en la fila no era agradable mas cuando los mayores querían su plato, claro que Tom carecía de esa regla, un privilegio de darles miedo hasta a los mayores.

—Ten—un plato con comida cayo en frente de el—rápido—ordeno y siguió con su camino ignorándolo por competo. A nadie este comportamiento se le hacia extraño después de unas semanas la gente se acostumbraba aun así los susurros molestos no terminaban.

Tomo su plato y cuando lo alcanzo camino junto a el, odiaba obedecerlo pero por ahora era mejor mantenerse al margen, no podía hacerlo sentir mal como a Sara. Se alejaron al patio antes de que las monjas comenzar a Rezar.

—Mira— después de terminar de comer era la única palabra que había recibido siendo el preludio de un estruendo.

—eso es lo que hago

— ¿como?

Otra vez frunció el seño y miro directamente al árbol donde había chocado el plato de cerámica.

—solo lo… siento— después de unos segundos sus ojos brillaron al decirlo.

Otra vez el mareo, aun con todo el malestar pregunto— ¿Qué sientes?

La respuesta fue tan rápida y sin dudar que por un momento Harry tuviera miedo—odio—su mirada fija en el era lo más tenebroso que había visto.

* * *

><p>El frio, el miedo, el silencio, en el aire de ese lugar no se podía sentir nada más que eso. Era tan parecido a… a… cuando Sara… murió. Así que eso significaba sus pesadillas. Muerte, la luz verde de nuevo y sus ojos abriéndose rápidamente. Hasta en los sueños el era muerte, eso era lo que significaba. Tom solo movía cosas, el mataba.<p>

¿Tom salía de noche?, al menos eso fue lo que pareció al voltear a su cama y no encontrar nada.

* * *

><p>Solo sentirlo, era mas fácil decir que hacerlo, ¿Qué sintió cuando Sara… murió? ¿Quería venganza?, ¿sintió impotencia?, ¿ganas de matar? —no—susurro—no.<p>

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro. Tal ves si… intento recordar la impotencia y señalo a la planta de nuevo no ocurrió nada. Entonces nada, no importaba, mejor lo dejaría por hoy, al regresar al edificio un sonido le llamo la atención pero no podía ser nada por aquí nunca había animales.

* * *

><p>El cuarto en la oscuridad era tenebroso, uno pensaría que había fantasmas en ese edificio, los sueños no ayudaban mucho además que los ruidos también eran terroríficos. Y con Tom y sus escapadas, pero pronto vería que no se libraría de el así de fácil. Fue algo relativamente simple hacerse el dormido y esperar, lo difícil fue no hacer ruido al seguirlo hasta afuera.<p>

—Raro que tienes ahí— la vos de un matón lo asusto, precisamente tenia que ser el que Tom había lanzado, pobre Tom.

—Nada que te interese—el replique fue asombroso dada la situación de cinco contra uno.

La persona a un lado callo y comenzó a retorcerse por aire—porque no mejor te vas

—tus trucos no te servirán, la monja te castigara si haces algo.

—parece que me importa.

Parecía que se iban retirar como desearía que se retiraran. Pero en una serie de sucesos rápidos y casi invisibles para su mirada lograron herir lo que sea que Tom tuviera, quien diría que el matón tuviera tal puntería. Ahora sonreía triunfante al ver ese vacio en Tom

El matón cayó suplicando por aire y Tom solo lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rosto—¡no! —la única idea coherente de ese día.

—lo mataron Harry.

No fue una afirmación parecía mas una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

—por favor

Sabia que estaba suplicando pero no le importaba, si iba a ver un asesino entre ellos dos prefería que fuera el. Tom lo miro, se sintió mareado, asco tal ves—yo lo arreglare por favor.

Odiaba sonar tan desesperado, no tenía otra alternativa, ni podía pensar una, se sentía tan mal. Pero funciono ahora Tom se mostraba curioso a lo que fuera que dijera.

Los matones corrieron a esconderse en el orfanato, eso en ese momento no le importaba. Bina, si podía matar ¿podría revivir? No podía pensar claro ese dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Hasta que paro algo comenzó a llenar el aire, poco a poco de cada uno de sus poros salió ¿energía?, eso creería, no podía ver bien. Toda se concentraba en sus manos, y no supo si fue por instinto o por alguna otra cosa igual de absurda sus manos se dirigieron a ese animal, que hasta ahora descubrió que era un ave.

Poco a poco el animal absorbió eso, y después, después comenzó a moverse, huir de ese lugar no lo cumlpaba, pero eso no importo mucho. Regreso su mirada a Tom y vio confusión, después nada, obscuridad.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p>

Shanon Lils: gracias por el comentario espero que te siga gustando

Saya Nunesa: Gracias por comentar

KithyCopher gracias por leerlo

Eleone dark01: gracias por leer y si el gira tiempo va a ser importante en la trama, aun no se como pero lo voy a poner

septimaluna: gracias por el comentario, lo de sus papas y la edad es algo que no puedo contar todavía porque es parte de la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Siento tener que poner este aviso

Yo también odio las notas de autor, pero esto es impórtate por una serie de situaciones perdí mi memoria y pensé tal ves es una forma de abandonar lo pasado, o al menos escribir mi nuevo futuro, por lo que cambiare toda mi cuenta incluyendo mis fics, los rescribiré y espero que a nadie le moleste, los dejare como borradores, pero no esperen continuación.

Enserio lamento tener que molestarlos de esta forma.


End file.
